Stupid Malfoy
by jumbojellybeans
Summary: After being elected Head Boy, you'd think that Draco Malfoy would've matured. Not in the slightest. But what HAS changed, is his behavior towards a certain Gryffindor behind closed doors. Oneshot.


Bang.

Clatter.

Scuffle.

_Ouch. _Hermione pressed her lips tight, throwing the grunt deep into her throat. She hopped around on one foot, whilst clutching the other in pain.

She stormed through the corridors, kicking, throwing, pushing, anything that got in her way. Spitting mad, is what she was.

She was a girl, for merlinsake! Just like all the other bloody girls. She had feelings, and they got hurt. How _dare_ that little blonde prat put her to shame like that! Infront of the entire flaming school!

The image of the conceited slytherin smirking flashed in her mind , and Hermione was possesed by a new wave of rage.

A first year skipped around the corner and came to a sudden stop, watching the awakened creature of rage on a rampage. Hermione bet she looked real funny. Hair inflated to suit her mood, rosy red cheeks, brow furrowed, and her plump lips in a mad pout.

"What on earth are you looking at ?" She yelled, knowing that there was actually quite a lot to look at.

The hufflepuff whimpered and scurried back around the corner from which he came. Definitely not how a Head Girl should be behaving. But Gryffindors princess couldn't always be perfect.

Hermione finally reached the door of their shared common room. She was yet to understand how in Godrics name , Draco Malfoy, was elected Head Boy. It continuely amazed and enraged her.

She stomped into the room, took one look at Malfoys side and shook her head in disgust. She had the urge to trash the place. That'll show the rat to mess with her.

But ofcourse, she couldn't. She was a Gryffindor after all. A rule-abiding, well-mannered Gryffindor. And she abosuletly resented that fact in that moment.

"Stupid good nature. Stupid Gryffindor. Stupid Malfoy! Stupid stupid stupid !" She yanked off her stupid Gryffindor uniform, not feeling too big-hearted and loyal.

Hermione slumped on the bed, her face to the ceiling. She closed her eyes, stopping the threatening tears from spilling. She'd think that after all these years of name-calling and portraying the image of a total prat, Malfoy might've matured a tad. How very wrong she was.

Out of the Golden Trio, only hermione had thought to give the slytherin a second chance. She actually reasoned and defended with her best friends , to follow her lead. Hermione thought it was wrong to continue this on-going war between the two houses. A bitter laugh escaped her lips.

The door creaked and Hermione shot up from the bed. A blonde head peeked through the door.

"Granger?''

"Haven't tortured me enough for one day, Malfoy?" She sounded weak. She recovered by standing tall at the end of the bed, squaring her shoulders and clearing her throat.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's me, Granger. Quit the act." He stepped into full view and walked over to hermione. He stood tall, over her. She shrunk back a bit an let her shoulders droop.

"I will never let my guard down to you, of all people." She said defiantly.

"Looks like you just have." I smile played his lips. It was warm and sincere. _No Hermione, this is the jerk that embarrassed you 15 minutes ago.._

"What do you want?"

"Came to apologize, actually." His indifferent mask was back on , and it was hard to read him once again.

"Oh, and who's forcing you this time?"

"Look Hermione-" He began , but the flaming witch cut him off.

"Why Malfoy ? Just answer me that ! Years and years of bullying not good enough for you? Do you enjoy it , is that it? Get a kick out of it? Maybe it makes you feel superior? Well I won't put up with it , okay ? I keep telling myself I have nothing against you, but you Malfoy, are an outright-"

He kissed her.

He pushed her down against the bed and kissed her. His warm lips on hers, his heart beating against hers. Body on body, his fingers running through her hair. Goddamn, it was passionate.

Draco pulled away, and Hermione was awestruck.

"Speechless, Granger?" He flashed those perfect teeth in the warm smile once more before Hermione pulled him down, so his lips met hers.


End file.
